everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacey Stewardson-The Next Dorothy Gale
Stacey Stewardson is the great grand daughter of the original Dorothy Gale and is the grand daughter to her daughter Stephanie and the daughter of Stephanie's daughter Amanda. Stacey is destined to become the next Dorothy Gale. Ironic twist of fate Stacey owns a black and white furred blue eyed Samoyed Husky named Ranger not a Yorkie named Toto-that's great grandma's dog AND she was born and raised in Japan and has NEVER been to Kansas or read any of the Wizard of Oz books. Not only was Stacey born and raised in Japan, she is also deaf in her right ear which required a hearing aide and has low hearing in her left ear. Background Stacey Stewardson is the great grand daughter of the original Dorothy who had a little girl she named Stephanie who at 16 had a little girl named Amanda who at 16 yet again had Stacey who is destined to 'Follow The Yellow Brick Road' just like great grandma did. At age 3 Stacey developed an inner ear infection in her right ear that spread to her left ear causing profound deafness in her right ear and low hearing in her left ear. At age 6 Stacey went to a specialist who fitted her with a hearing aid that lasted for six years before she needed a new one. At age 12 Stacey's family left Japan for a few months and went to the states where Stacey was seen by a hearing specialist who fitted her with a state of the art invisible hearing aid to help her hear the teachers who made a habit of mumbling. 'Ranger's Job' Ranger's job is very simple, when ever someone approaches Stacey he simply stands on his hind legs and paws at her until she acknowledges the person either beside or behind her. Ranger is NOT overly fond of Kitty Cheshire nor the other way around, what can Stacey say? It's the eternal hatred of cats and dogs. His other job is to ensure Stacey gets up when her alarm goes off though Robynne often times beats him to the punch. During school hours Ranger wears a Harness with a handle that has a sign on it which read "I'm Working Do NOT pet or distract me or my human could get hurt!' 'Is known to say' Though Head Master Grimm says 'If you do not sign the Book Of Legends your story will go *poof*' Stacey always quips up saying "Really?! Then I'm here to say he's dead wrong! My grandmother never signed the Book of Legends, she left Ever After High the night before Legacy Day to bring momma into the world and momma left Legacy Day Eve to bring me into the world the day AFTER Legacy Day and neither of them signed the Book of Legends. Don't believe me? Go look up 'The Wizard of Oz' in the Book of Legends and you'll see sixteen years apart neither mother nor daughter signed their names and I'm living proof that 'the Oz stories are still on going!'' Category:Characters Category:Females